Temporal Study Division
The Temporal Study Division was a department of the Terrliberan government, responsible for the study and exploration of time and parallel universes. It was commisioned in 2042, but due to its very nature, it had agents from throughout history. The Division mainly operated through the single wormhole created by Vail Advanced Research and Technology. They used it to travel into the past, future and other places in the present. They also explored the possibility of parallel universes. (see Alternate Reality) Organization Temporal Study was a division of the military, and organized as such. It also had a representative in the Senate and House, as well as a cabinet advisor. The employees of the Division were known as Agents or Officers. They were under the authority of the military, and ultimately the President of Terralibero. The agency was very small, with a hundred or so agents and officers. They were some of the most highly trained military men in the world, and they often were also members of the Powered Infantry. These agents were the most elite of any military organization in the history of Earth. They were the ones that were assigned to the infiltration of the Washington D.C. dome to kidnap the head Councilman of the Socialist Council and transmit secret information to the Terraliberan authorities. They also aquired the data chip that contained the record of contact with aliens from the neo-Nazi dictadorship in New Mexico. All of them were killed, however, by the Apex Warriors in an operation within the Capital Dome in the final day of the Wormhole war. Socialist One interfaced with their exoskeletons and used the arcane wormhole technology that powered them to locate the wormhole itself, leading to the attack on Vail Advanced Research and Technology . Temporal Study Agents There were many known Temporal Study agents throughout the Universe, who were equipped with advanced interdimensional technology such as site-to-site temporal transporters, handheld timeline scanners, augmented reality implants, communications implants, and personal shields and even cloaking devices. There were several different types of Temporal Agents, divided based off area of expertise and also subdivided based on level of experience *'Temporal Researcher Third Class-' Often known as agents-in-training, third class agents were usually military officers who were in the training process for becoming a second or first class temporal study agent. *'Temporal Researcher Second Class-' The standard temporal agent, second class researchers often had jobs like investigating ancient cultures, observing low-threat countries, or discovering new timelines from temporal study space stations like the Einstein Institute in lunar orbit. *'Temporal Researcher First Class-' The highest ranking temporal research agent, these scientists were given highly independant temporal study assignments. These included observation of a civilization at a certain time in their history or commanding a temporal science center. *'Temporal Explorer-' The most independent agent class, Explorers could, for the most part, choose what their assignments are. Things these agents could do include the standard second and first class duties, galactic observation and astrophysics, or something completely different such as a fleet commander. *'''Temporal Operative- '''A special-ops unit in the Terraliberan military. They carried out secret missions, mostly against the Socialist Council. Technology Temporal Agents had a variety of advanced technologies that they utilized to carry out their missions. These included interdimensional communicators, wormhole generators, and stasis guns. They were almost a match for Apex Squad 001 when they fought in the Capital Dome.